They Took Our Lives!
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Contains language. The students of South Park discover something has gone wrong with there lives. Their discovery threatens to ruinn perfect relationships. Blame the Mole.


DISCLAIMER:

Contains strong language, and suggestive material. The author does not own any of the characters. Neither does this website.

They Took Our Lives!

It was a quiet day, and of course, the snow was gently falling. It was one of those things that the towns people have already gotten used to. It wasn't like in areas of the world where, two inches of slush fall on the ground and the whole town goes to hell. No. This town went to hell for completely different reasons. The latest, being the discovery of a few things. A certain TV show, a couple video games, and a very trashy web site.

"You need anything, Kenny dear?" asked Mrs. Broflovski as Kenny made his way back to Kyle's room.

"No thank you, ma'am." he said tiredly.

"Oh, Kenny. You're so sweet." she said smiling as she hugged him and pushed him back into Kyle's room. "Breakfast will be ready in a while boys." she informed as Kenny lay back down on the bed.

"You guys sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, accept for the fact that Kyle had nightmares again." Ike said grinning.

"I did not." Kyle said a little too tired.

"Look at your side of the bed, Kylee." Kenny said making Kyle blush at the use of that nickname. "Dude, you have nightmares or some?" he asked.

"Yeah. There was an Ike, and a Kenny sleeping in my bed. Oh… wait! It's real!" Kyle yelled shoving Ike towards the blonde.

"You look different without your jacket." Ike observed. "Kind of small."

"It'll do that to me." Kenny said smiling. "So, what kind of adventure are we up for today?" he asked. "Are we gonna try to do our homework, or try to get into a bar?"

"I hate drinking, I've already done all my homework, and Kyle's diabetic." Ike said yawning. "If you want? I can help you with anything you need help on."

"You take him off my hands, and I can get a good day's work in." Kyle said as the three covered themselves with the blankets.

"Okay." the fourteen year old yawned. "Let's just sleep for a while longer. I'm tired, and my ass is cold."

They ended up going back to bed and sleeping for at least another two hours. Sundays were nice at the Broflovski house. It was actually not as uncomfortable as it looks from your point of view. The ringing of a cell phone awoke them.

"Kyle, Ike, Kenny!" shouted Sheila. "Breakfast!"

"Be down in a minute!" Kyle yelled making Ike jump.

"Right into my ear, you fucker!" Ike growled.

"Don't say bad words, Ike, you're gonna go to hell!" Kyle snapped.

"Aw, let him have his fun." Kenny said stretching out on Ike's chest. "He's experimenting."

"It's not like your mouth isn't filthy, Kyle. I heard you back when you were like ten." Ike said laughing as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Uh, never use like in that sentence that way again." Kyle advised. "Not grammatically correct."

"Guys, you're gonna make my head hurt." Kenny moaned. "It's not even eleven o'clock, and you boys are already school talking."

"Boys!" Jerald shouted.

"Coming!" they all said getting up.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting down in the dining room, ready to eat. Freshly fried Blintzes piling all their plates high.

"This is very good, Mrs. Broff." Kenny said after finishing half of one. "What are these called again?"

"Blintz, Kenny." she said smiling at him. "They're nomoly fuh holidays, but I figure why not. I like stepping out of the box." she said smiling.

"Can I have yours?" Ike asked to Kyle. "Please?"

"Ike, leave me alone." Kyle moaned. "Get your own food."

"Ike, Buby, there's more in the pan." Sheila said as Kenny slowly snacked on his.

It was almost twelve in the afternoon when they all cleared their plates and helped load the dish washer. They headed back up to Kyle's room, and flopped themselves back on the bed.

"I have like five missed calls." Kyle said to Kenny as Ike grabbed a book off the floor. "Stan, Stan, Stan, Wendy, Stan."

"I'm thinking Stan might've called." Ike said yawning.

"No shit!" Kyle shouted sarcastically. Kyle jumped as his phone rang again. It was Stan.

"Hello?" Kyle asked yawning.

"Kyle? Kyle! You need to get on your computer, right now."

"Aw, Stan!" Kyle moaned. "I'm kind of not in the mood right now."

"Right now, goddammit!" Stan shrieked.

"All right! All right!" Kyle said as Ike turned his laptop on and brought it to the bed. "Wait. It's just starting up." Kyle said sighing.

"Are you in yet?" Stan asked.

"No. Wait." Kyle said putting the phone on speaker and handing it to Kenny.

"We're in." Ike said bringing up Google.

"Go to…" Stan gave Kyle the address, and all three waited until the page had loaded.

"What the hell is this?" Kenny asked as he peered over Ike.

"Do you see a thing that says Cartoons?" Stan said. "Click on it, and go to the esses."

"Kay." Kyle said as he did as ordered. "Now what?"

"There should be a link that says South Park."

"Kay." Ike said as Kyle hesitantly clicked on it.

"Okay, do you see a bunch of links that have weird names?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. These are all rated T." Kenny said scrolling through the list.

"Dude, Wendy and Bebe discovered this site. Someone made a whole website with an archive dedicated to us. How fuckin' creepy is that?"

"So?" Kyle asked. "What about it? A month ago, they told us there was a show about us."

"Yeah, although the creators didn't do a good job with me." Kenny said sighing. "I'm not that poor, I don't have a brother, and I'm not a perve."

"Well, if you didn't like the way you were portrayed in that show, you're gonna hate this!" Stan yelled. "Dudes, do you see a filter that lets you pick what you're looking for?"

"No." Kyle said quizzically. "All I see are the links."

"It's over here." Ike said as he scrolled over.

"Okay, now. Put it to rated M, and click go."

The boys waited as the page loaded. There seemed to be less content, but it had a different style to it.

"What is the point of all this?" Kyle asked.

"It's fan fiction." Ike said as he scrolled through the archive. "It's for people who have no lives."

"No!" Stan said as his voice cracked. "I don't care if it's for people who have no lives! Remember how psyched we were about World of War Craft? Well, they have the right to be psyched about it as well. But it's not what's bugging-"

"Aw! Someone's on my other line. Wait. Hold on." Kyle said sighing. He took the phone from Kenny. "Stan, it's Wendy."

"Answer!" Stan said again shrilly.

"Hello?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle?" Wendy asked a little shaky. "Are you gay?"

"No!" Kyle shouted. "No, I am not gay! You of all people should know that! You helped me turn Rebecca into someone more social so that I could date her!" Kyle yelped.

"So, there is nothing going on between you, and Kenny?" she asked.

"No!" Kyle screamed as a silently laughing pair of boys dodged a punch he tried to throw at them.

"How about you and Stan?"

"Jesus, Wendy! He's my best friend! I don't see him that way!" Kyle yelled. "Why?"

"We're all meeting at Tweek's coffee house. Please, show up." she said simply. "Rebecca will be there, too."

"Oh, fuck." Kyle moaned.

"I'll be back." Ike said as Kyle switched back to the original call. "I'm getting a call from Philmore."

"Stan?" Kyle asked confused. "What the hell is going on? Wendy just asked me-"

"Don't care. Forget about it for now. Let's go to the coffee house, and meet there. Okay? Bring Kenny, and Ike."

"Oh brother." Kyle moaned as he hung up. "Kenny, you're not gay, are you?" he asked.

"Does… me getting Kelly gifts, taking her out on dates, and doing all kinds of other shit sound like I'm gay?" Kenny asked with a grin. "No! Porn is my thing, but I love breasts, Kyle."

"We're out of here. Get your shit, and let's go." Ike said as he came walking into the room. He looked white, and sort of sick.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyle asked as they all got ready to leave.

"I have no… clue." Kenny said sighing. "But hopefully, things will be-"

Kyle's phone rang. He moaned as he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is Lenny there?" Kelly asked with a trace of anger in her voice.

"Uh, yeah. And he doesn't have his hood on, for once."

"Let me talk to him!" she said in her distinct tones.

"H-hello?" Kenny asked.

"Hi." she said simply. "Where are you guys?"

"Headed over to the coffee shop. Tweek's coffee." he said hopefully. "Where are you?"

"On the bus, headed over there. We have to talk."

"What? Is this about me accidentally forgetting about yesterday? Because I swear, babe, it will never happen again."

"This is so much more important than that." she said simply. "And you better have a good explanation for it."

"What?" he asked. But it was too late. The line had been cut off. "Will someone, please!" Kenny shouted. "Tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked.

The boys grabbed all their equipment, and Kenny made sure his hood was pulled up all the way. Soon, they said quick goodbyes to the parents, and were gone. Since Kyle, who was the oldest of the two siblings, didn't have a car, he and his pair of friends had to walk all the way to the coffee house. The place was full, mostly of kids. Tweek, who was up at the bar, looked shocked. So did his mother, who seemed to be making drinks for all of the people who ordered any.

"What the fuck?" Kyle gasped as Rebecca came walking up to him. She looked like she was crying, or had been crying.

"Lenny!" Kelly came running into the shop, and practically threw herself into Kenny's arms. "What is happening?" she asked frantic.

"I don't know!" Kenny moaned into his hood. "I'll tell you one thing, it's not good. That's for sure."

"I love you, too." she said as she held him tight. "Let's go find a seat."

"Does she even know his real name?" Rebecca asked as she took Kyle's arm and they walked off to find seats.

"This is not going to end well." Ike said as he met his friend, Philmore.

"Attention!" Wendy said as the crowd settled down. "Attention! As we all know, we are here to discuss a certain matter that has come to our attention."

"We want it stopped!" Butters called out from a corner. "We won't stand for it, yuh hear?"

"Yeah!" the girls yelled all at once.

"I want all of you to get on to the website, and follow my directions." Bebe said as she took her laptop out.

"Is that what this is about?" Kenny asked as Kelly took her Del out and flicked it on. "The site that Stan told us about?"

"Yes!" Kelly said exasperated. "So, are you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Am I what?" Kenny asked into his hood.

"Gay?" Kelly asked with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Kenny yelled pulling off his hood and shocking everyone as he stood. "For the last time, I am not gay! And I love Kelly! And my name's Kenny!" he yelled more to Kelly, than to the crowd at large.

"Sorry!" she said as her eyes sparkled. "It's just, with the hood, you don't really know. You should take it off more. You look very cute, Ken." she said smiling. "If you're not gay."

"Why is everyone's sexuality coming into question all of a sudden?" asked Kyle as he followed what everyone else was doing, and set up the website. "What has this all got to do with every one of us here?"

"This is too much pressure!" Tweek moaned. "Gaw!"

"Calm down, Tweek." Stan said as he drummed his fingers on his key board. "Okay, now what?"

The crowd began to set their filters to what Wendy was instructing them.

"Now, pick a link, and read what you find. Try to find a one shot, or a story without chapters to it."

The coffee shop went quiet, as people read. Kenny and Kelly sat reading together, wondering if it was really worth it. In the story that Kenny was reading, Butters was invited to his house, and soon, Kenny was jacking Butters off. The story was short, but it was strange. Kenny looked up at his longtime girlfriend, and stared at her confused.

"Do you like-"

"No!" Kenny shouted angrily. "Not only am I not gay, that's rude to do! It could be considered rape. Even if the consenting partner enjoys it."

"This…" Kyle said looking sick. "Is… the most vile story I have ever skimmed through!" he whispered. "Cartman? Cartman and I?"

"Kyle, are you okay?" Stan asked a little timid.

"Wait, I kill myself? I kill myself because of Kenny?" Butters asked confused. "What the heck is this?"

"How is it," Philmore asked raising his head from the laptop. "That Ike is jealous of-" Ike's hand clapped over Philmore's mouth.

"Let's not talk about what shant ever happen." he said simply. "Thank God Flora's at her grandparents. If she knew!"

"But you end up-"

"I know!" Ike moaned.

"There's more." Wendy said simply. "I have calculated that most of this community is like this. Dedicated to writing homoerotic fiction. In the guidelines, it specifically says, no explicit content."

"Wait, how do Kenny and Cartman end up together?" Token asked confused.

"No! No one cares!" Kenny yelled as Kelly began to cry. "No one cares! Kelly, baby, I love you so much." he said wrapping her up in a hug. "You know, I really hate all of you right now." He said to the crowd.

"Wait!" I found it!" Ike yelled. "I found the wiki page. I know Wikipedia isn't reliable, but here."

The teens suddenly found themselves reading all about the website. Found themselves looking up terms and meanings that they found strange.

"It says here, that fiction dedicated to romance, or sexual content," Rebecca read. "Is often called Slash. The people focused on in the story are called Pairings. Slash is mainly to do with male on male pairings."

"Often times, many people shorten the names of the pairings." Kelly read through a sort of tearful tone. "For example, Butters Stotch and Kenny McCormick, would be a Bunny." she read slowly.

"Style refers to a story in which there's a ship between Stan and Kyle." Wendy read.

"Ship?" Butters asked.

"A ship," Philmore claimed. "Is putting two characters of a plot into a relationship. Used for slash and for Het pairings."

"A Het Pairing is a pairing of characters that are heterosexual." Stan read from somewhere nearby.

"So-so," Butters asked confused. "I just read a Bunny?"

"Yeah. And I read a," Kyle stopped. "Well, a pile of filth."

"Dude." Kenny said simply. "Why? Why is this so bad?"

"Why?" Stan asked. "I cannot look at my guy friends the same again. Oh, and the fact that over ninety-one percent of this place is slash! And I always run into Stennys and Styles. Since Wendy showed it to me last night."

"And you've been on it for that long?" Bebe asked bitterly.

"Well, I had to see!" Stan yelled.

"At least he didn't get an account." Butters yelled. "Annie did."

"Hey! That was so I could review what I read!" Annie yelled.

"Let's all review, rudely!" Cartman shouted for the first time. "Very very very rudely."

"No!" Stan yelled. "Let's just walk away. Okay? Let's just walk away, knowing that this is just fake. It's fiction! Let's not let fiction ruin our lives. Okay? Just get out of the web site-"

"It's called a Fandom." Wendy said sighing. "Sorry."

"How is it you found this place again?" Kenny asked confused.

"I got an email from my friend eenn France." Christoph spoke from the back of the shop. "Ee said zat people were getting carried away, and zee place was going to 'ell." he spat. "Eef you ask me, zees website ees a stain on zee reputation zat South Park, and eet's in'abitants ave tried to preserve. Matt Stone and Trey Parker, ave already made us look like a bunch of stupeed red necks." he complained. "Not only zat, but I don't even get recognized! I saw a post on eer zat asked who Zee Mole was. Ow do you not know oo zee mole ees?" he spat. "I 'elped a lot when we saved Terrance and Pheeleep." he yelled.

"And it outraged you so badly, that you had to go and make all the girls mad, and show Wendy?" Kenny asked.

"This needed to be brought to our attention!" Wendy yelled. "Don't you see? If you guys are gay, we need to know! I don't wanna get hurt!"

"We're not gay!" all the boys yelled out of anger.

"S-sally?" Butters asked a little timidly. "You know I love you. Right?"

"Yes, Butters." she said snuggling closely into him.

"Make out later, fag." Cartman snorted. "Let's deal with the situation here. I don't know about you, but I hate Cutters!" he shouted bitterly. "Hate it!"

"Not as much as the idea of Bunny upsets me." Kenny said shifting in the chair. "Sorry, Butters. Nothing against you personally."

"Kenny, why would I ever kiss you passionately?" Kyle asked looking confused. "I can barely kiss my own girlfriend."

"Look, we have to do something about this." Wendy said sighing.

"For once…" Stan said looking like he was about to cry. "For once, will you please… Just walk away from it now. Don't let this turn into another Facebook incident. Or a metrosexual thing or something. Please, you guys. Just please. Walk away from it right now."

"We could flame all of them." Cartman suggested. "That's all I'm sayin'. It's just a suggestion."

"No!" Stan yelled.

"Let's do it!" Craig shouted in his tone. "Let's all make the rudest reviews we can. But let's not make accounts."

"No!" Kyle said standing up. "You guys, stop!" he gasped.

"What?" Red asked. "Are you seriously suggesting we just let this pass?"

"Can I get a large hot chocolate, Tweek?" a familiar voice asked.

"Aarrgg!" Tweek yelped as he started making the drink. "Sure!" he moaned.

Chef turned to look at the people sitting around the place all with computers on. He smiled.

"Is this a study convention or some?" he asked surprised. "You children look pissed off. How's it goin'?" he asked.

"Bad!" they all shouted in unison.

"Never mind." Chef said turning back to his drink.

"Aarrgg!" Tweek shouted as he handed the drink to him.

"Here yuh go, Tweek." Chef said handing the money to the boy.

"Thank you, Chef!" Tweek said twitching a little. "Anything else?"

"No, son. Keep the change." Chef said as he backed out of the store.

"Aren't you gonna help us?" Kyle yelled.

"No! I hate being in this town full of crazy ass teenage children. And for the last life time, every time I come up to you four crackers," he said pointing at Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. "I always ask you… "Hey, children! How's it goin'?" And you always say… "Bad!" Not once do I ever get a… "Hey, Chef! How's things goin'? You havin' a good day today?" No. And I always end up explainin' shit to you kids about drugs, sex, violence, or somethin' your parents should be tellin' yuh about. I'm through." he yelled leaving the shop.

"Aw! Aw! Aw, dammit!" Stan moaned bitterly. "See?"

"So, are you guys ready to pick stories and leave massive flames?" Cartman asked. "Like this one."

"No!" Kyle yelled. "Stan's right! We should just walk away, while we can." he said sighing.

"But we have a chance… to make a change." Cartman said standing up to address the group at large. "We have a chance to make our voices heard."

"If we make our voices heard, without getting an account, it's not gonna do anything." Kenny said sighing. "It's just gonna piss a bunch of people off, and make them think whoever flamed 'em is a douch bag retard."

"Yeah, but no one will know it's us." Cartman said simply. "You said it yourself, Kinny! If you flame someone, without getting an account-"

"It's settled then." Wendy yelled. "Let's flame as much as we can."

The boys protested, but Cartman and the rest of the angered teens led on. And that's what they all did for the rest of the day. Accept Kenny, who led Kelly away to his place, and Stan. Who left to his own place, and refused to be sucked into the whole flaming thing. He had plenty of better things to do.

"I feel so close to you." Kelly said in her clingy character. "I actually thought you were going to leave me for a moment, Kenny." she said as she lay beside him, stroking his hooded cheek.

"No, babe. I love you way too much to let something as dumb as that ruin everything." he said as he pulled her to him again. "You know as well as I do that I'm not gay."

"I know. Oh! I tried to not get attached to you, but I couldn't do it. You think this could keep working? Do you think we can actually get married?" she gasped.

"We only live a town away!" Kenny yelled exasperated. "It's not long distance if I can get to you in less than five hours." he said sighing.

"I guess you're right." Kelly said smiling as she kissed him. "Sorry, Kenny. Sorry that I've been calling you Lenny for the last part of five and a half years."

"It's okay." Kenny said laughing. "Don't worry about it. Just kiss me already."

Was the gang of kids serious? Were they really going to spend all their time trying to flame as many stories as rudely as possible? Kenny and Stan both couldn't help but go and have a look. Butters was nowhere to be seen.

"I had to see it to believe it." Stan said as he walked into the still full of kids coffee shop. "Damn, you guys."

"It's so annoying how I run into Styles and Creeks all the time!" Cartman yelled. "I've only ran into one Twutters."

"The Kymans are the most disturbing." Millie piped sighing. "I've only ran into one het pairing that was worth reading. Cartman got thrown in jail, and the OC in the story got to live happily ever after with Kenny." She said smiling.

"I think not." Pip said shivering a little. "The dips are what did it for me. I think me head will explode if I see one more Dip."

"What's a dip?" Kenny asked confused.

"Damian and Pip." Bebe explained.

"Weird. Just weird." Kenny said as he walked up behind a silently crying Kyle.

Kenny stood reading over his best friend's shoulder for what felt like only five minutes, but in reality, it was a half hour. By the end of the story, he stared at Kyle and Kyle stared at him.

"K-Kenny?" Kyle stammered.

"Yeah?" Kenny asked in a whisper.

"Is a lot of this true?"

"Well, no. I'm not Mysterion, and my parents are not that bad. You know, Matt and Trey, and it seems fanFics make me the perve. Or the druggie. Or the most abused kid in South Park. But I'm not." Kenny said softly. "So, there really is no need for any of what you just read. It was well written, though." Kenny said as Kyle stood up.

Kenny gave his best friend a long hug, and tried to calm him down. Although a lot of that story was still stuck in his head himself.

After he finished with Kyle, he went to Kelly, who was standing behind a very stunned Bebe. He stood for ten minutes reading the story on the screen. Oh, shit. Had Butters read this? Is that why he was nowhere to be seen? Oh, fuck!

"You guys!" Kyle spoke up finally making everyone turn their heads from whatever they were reading. "Let's go home. Let's just quit being dicks to people who write this kind of thing."

"But they're making us look gay!" Cartman yelled. "They're making Butters look gayer than he already is."

"Butters is straight, you bitch!" Stan yelled. "And we have lives. I'm not saying anything against these people either." he sighed.

"I can't believe that I'm made such an uppity bitch in most of these." Wendy said sighing.

"That's because you can be a bitch, Wendy." Kyle said sincerely. "I mean, you did get rid of Miss Ellen."

Oh, Stan, thank you for not saying that last statement. Kenny thought to himself. It would've been another breakup, and he didn't think he could deal with it one more time. It happens too often. And too often they both go right back to being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Look, you guys, I've learned something today." Kyle said as he turned off his laptop. "I hate this type of writing. Especially because it's based on real people. The worst part is, no one knows it's based off real people! They think South Park is just a cartoon! But it's not! _We're not! Kenny's parents may be poor, but he and his family stick more together than any of ours. And Stu may drink a lot, but it's not like he beats on his kids, or his wife.

"Anyway, I think we just need to forget about it if it offends us that much. Don't let it ruin any of our relationships. Slash is something that will always be there! It's not gonna go away! It's just… learn to tolerate it. You can still hate something, and tolerate it. You don't even have to read it.

"And if you read it? And you do review? Don't fucking be a jackass about it! Give them credit for doing something good. Because you know, I learned that if it's a good piece of writing, slash is pretty good to read. Not because it focuses on sex, or anything like that. Because it's written well. Don't let it all take over your lives." he said sighing. "And as for the other stuff? There are really good het stories in here too. If you're gonna get sucked into this fandom stuff, read about Cartman getting arrested, and me trying to hit on Kenny's girlfriend. Rebecca, if you're ready, I'll walk you home, honey." he said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"I wouldn't mind slash so much if it didn't just jump into shit." Kenny commented. "In so many of these fics, we're just supposed to read and accept the pair they throw at us. We don't even have a single clue how or why they're gay. They could at least explain how everything became the way that it is."

"Let's get the hell out of here." stan said as everyone got ready to leave.

"Just never mention a Stenny again." Wendy said glaring at Kenny. "Okay, Stan?"

"Okay. But don't give Ken grief. I mean, it's not like he wrote any of it."

"Let's go see what movie there is to watch." Bebe said as she and Token stood up and left.

"I'm going home, Ken. I loved today." Kelly said smiling. "Call me after school tomorrow?" she asked.

"You got it, babe. I'd offer to take you home, but I'm broke." Kenny said hugging her. "See you later."

"We'll work on the hood thing later." Kelly said smartly.

"Right." Kenny said as she left.

Slowly, the crowd of people left in groups, until he was alone in the coffee shop with Tweek. He sighed as he leaned his head against a table. He got up, and walked off after saying bye. Soon, the boy was at Butter's place. He knocked.

"Hello, dear. Are you here to see Butters?" Linda asked as she let him step in. "He's up stairs. He's been very upset for quite some time, and won't say why."

"I'll take care of it. It was partly my fault." Kenny said sighing.

The knock on the door was not answered to. Kenny opened the door to find Butters lying on his bed with his head in his pillow. Kenny would have thought that Butters had died, if it wasn't for the fact that his body trembled slightly.

"Leopold?" Kenny asked gently. "Can I come in?"

"Kenny?" Butters asked trying to pull himself together, but failing as soon as he saw Kenny.

Kenny closed the boy's door, and sat down. He pulled a sobbing Butters into his arms.

"Forget about what you read, Butters." Kenny said as he stroked the blonde's hair. "Okay? Just forget about it."

"Is it true?" Butters asked tearfully. "That you die all the time?"

"Yeah." Kenny said in a whisper. "But the thing is, Butters? I haven't died in a very long time. I am not a super hero, just like I know you're not Chaos." he said smiling. "We're just kids. What my mom and dad did… it's wearing off. I hope. Either that, or I'm just a lot safer than when I was a kid." Kenny said smiling.

"But that's gotta hurt!" Butters said as concern etched his face.

"It's okay, Butters." Kenny said simply. "I'm dealing with it, and mom and dad are… well, mom and dad. They stick with me on these things. Karen's a good kid, too." he said sighing.

"They kind of captured how you defend me quite well." Butters said smiling.

"I'm always there for you when you need, Leopold." Kenny said smiling. "Where's Sally?"

"I don't know. I hope she's not mad at me. I love her. She's the best darned thing that's ever happened to me."

"Then, go call her. I'll head home." Kenny said as he and Butters stood up. "You okay?"

Butters smiled cheerfully at him wiping tears from his face. The boys both hugged, and Kenny said goodbye.

Fucking internet. Kenny thought sighing. Only good thing it's useful for is porn and email. And sometimes not even that.

Author's Note:

The stories refered to in here are as follows.

Hell Has No Wrath Like A Scorned Ike, by SweetPureBloodAngel

Drama Never Dies, by Eternal-Lie.

Kenneh, Can You Give Me Sex Lesson's?, by SweetPureBloodAngel.

Oneshot Joystick, by CartwheelsForYou.

Operation: Cannot Possibly Fail, by xTroubleisaFriend.

Promis me, by AnimeAmie.

People Don't Really Give A Damn, by me.

Unmasked, by Courtanie.

If you have an absolute problem that I used your story here, let me know, and I'll either remove it's use, or we can work it out.

Inspired by a CallMeBlueStreak forum.


End file.
